


Ego amare

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: Nuestros corazones y nuestros cuerpos sólo se nos entregan una vez.Totsuka sabe que solo tiene una vida para amar, para sonreír. Siempre valiente e impulsivo se ve preocupado por sus sentimientos por Mikoto. Pero debe decirlo. Tiene que hacerlo, porque sino se arrepentirá el resto de su vida.
Relationships: MikoTata, MikoTotsu, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Kudos: 2





	Ego amare

_Dime todos los secretos que posees, quédate en esa posición_. Lamento los resultados, me disculpo por el cruel destino que nos juega una mala broma, estoy tan cerca de su boca que en un solo movimiento podría alcanzar el sueño de años; Mikoto es cálido, sin embargo, hoy no puedo sentirlo. Debo estar inmóvil, apacible, escuchando su respiración, similar a la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Un hombre de pocas palabras, tendría que haber cambiado mi corazón para que su silencio no me pese más en esta incómoda situación. _Sólo un poco más, tócame los labios ahora que ya no podré cuestionar. Ámame ahora, solo un segundo, es la última oportunidad._

La sensación es similar a ahogarse; aspiro aire con dificultad, siento que mis pulmones reanudan su marcha como una máquina encendida abruptamente después de demasiado tiempo en quietud. La cabeza me da vueltas, la rigidez de mis manos desaparece para darme sensación en ellas nuevamente. Es temprano, las siete de la mañana sin el ruido de la vida fluyendo en las calles de la ciudad, apenas unos cuantos pasos discretos de gatos sobre el tejado. Me centró en los detalles, pongo una mano sobre mi pecho, siento el golpeteo de mi corazón. Todo está bien. El sueño parecía tan real, puedo recordar claramente el sonido de la superficie crujir ante el peso de Mikoto acercándose, escucho lejanas las palabras que han quedado enterradas en el mundo onírico. He esperado una señal para dar a conocer mis sentimientos, pero se han desbordado, quiero gritarlo al mundo, dejar que la lluvia lo silencie o que rompa su tranquilidad; la vida es una y es el momento.

Me miro al espejo, doy una sonrisa a mi reflejo. Pase lo que pase, sé que seguiremos siendo amigos, un corazón roto siempre puede sanar y su calor lo fundirá para no dejar marcas del dolor. Él tiene ese poder, para proteger, fundir y reinventar. Primer paso, tantear el terreno de saber si tengo esperanza de ser correspondido.

He guardado este traje para la noche de Halloween, no es ostentoso, pero es lindo y se ajusta a mi figura. Le pedí a Kusanagi-san ayuda con algunos detalles. Es una excusa para esperarlo sentado en el sofá de siempre, ya casi está listo, pero he decidido darme un descanso cuando lo veo entrar y le sonrió con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

—King~ —. Le hago espacio para que tome su lugar, es su territorio, ese ceño fruncido debe ser normal — ¿Qué te parece mi traje? Es lindo ¿verdad?

Dejo fluir la mejor de mis sonrisas, coqueta con los ojos fijos en su persona. Paso mi mano izquierda por detrás para jalar mi cabello y dejar en evidencia el pequeño arete ornamental que va a juego; las piernas cruzadas y la posición semi perfilada. Me pierdo en esos ojos parecidos al sol de las mañanas invernales, sabes que te abrigara por un precio tan pequeño como soportar el frío viento en las mejillas mientras la luz recompensa con algo de calidez. Siento que estoy a la deriva y me ofrezco como una presa fácil, le estoy gritando _Atrápame._

—Mmm…

Es toda la respuesta antes de que rompa el contacto visual y vaya a la barra. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de desconcierto. Respiro profundo para regresar a la calma, a mi corazón acelerado, pero adolorido. Despejo los malos pensamientos para relajarme. No significa nada, lo puedo intentar de nuevo. Es cuestión de descifrar los gestos, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es su mayor virtud la delicadeza o entender sentimientos, ni siquiera los suyos, junto las manos y noto que tengo un ligero temblor. Aceptar que te gusta alguien significa dejar caer la armadura, entregarte vulnerable y voluntariamente a cualquier resultado, una vez la decisión de confesarte ha sido tomada. Lo miro fijamente charlar con Kusanagi, abrazo a Anna sentada a mi lado, nos regalamos un gesto conciliador de entendimiento mutuo y un silencio cómplice.

Me mantengo cerca de su persona, como todos los días desde que nos conocemos. En ocasiones pienso mientras lo miro recargado en la barra las muchas cosas que han pasado, todas las fotografías donde lo he retratado, las sonrisas que he logrado sacarle, cada gesto dirigido a mí, la forma natural en que mis sentimientos surgieron. Un día simplemente me golpearon de lleno, pero nunca entendí el inicio, fueron colándose como el aroma de las flores de primavera hasta los interiores de las casas.

La mente es maravillosa, puede regalarte todo, incluso contra tu voluntad. O hay deseos que escondes profundo porque se hará evidente lo que tratas de ocultar, o ignoras, sin previo aviso ahí está una voz susurrando _tú quieres esto_. Y sí, pero no lo sabía porque estoy ocupado siendo feliz con las pequeñas cosas, con lo más simple comocestar a su lado.

La primera vez que soñé con él fue en bar; en su sofá favorito. La segunda vez fue en su habitación; ahora… es desconocido. Sólo existe la imagen de Mikoto frente a mí, mis manos acarician su piel bronceada, desde su cuello voy recorriendo despacio hasta el pecho, los brazos, la cintura; contengo la respiración para retener el aroma a tabaco que se desprende de él. Estoy adorando la figura, las puntas de mis dedos lo están analizando, como un escultor ciego que solo tiene su tacto para recrear en su cabeza. Cuando termino de trazar cada músculo, pliegue y vena de él es hora de explorar con el gusto.

Mis labios comienzan el camino en su cuello, de nuevo, bajan despacio, un trayecto recto hasta su bajo vientre, succionó y escuchó su respiración pesada, entrecortada. Sigo, sigo hasta encontrar el miembro erecto en su esplendor. No tengo vergüenza de admitir que anhelo probarlo, beso la punta, desciendo despacio hasta que se introduce por completo en mi boca. Siento que debo moverme, me insta a hacerlo con una mano sobre mi cabello. Está tan vulnerable, controlo su deseo y placer dándome una insana sensación de poder sobre él. Debo detenerme, me separó para respirar. Mikoto solo tiene su collar, una mano aferrada a la almohada, desnudo y con la mirada suplicante, la imagen es un afrodisiaco. Me tiembla la voz cuando veo mover sus labios ¿por qué no puedo escucharlo?

La alarma suena.

No soy un adolescente, ya he pasado esa etapa, pero aquí estoy: en la ducha, con una mano moviéndose hábil sobre mi miembro, reprimiendo mis gemidos como si fuera a ser descubierto. El eco del agua cayendo es más fuerte que mi voz. Recreo su imagen, sus formas imaginarias, el aroma conocido, su rostro… recargo la frente contra las baldosas sintiendo ligeros temblores post-orgásmicos.

Tarde. No tengo tiempo de comer o tomar nada después de resolver el problema. Una vez llego al bar me veo en la necesidad de pedirle un desayuno a Kusanagi-san, una mirada suplicante y es todo. El hombre me alimenta, niega con la cabeza antes de seguir con la rutina de limpiar con parsimonia los vasos y copas.

—¿Y bien? —. Levantó los ojos de mi plato en un gesto de no comprender la pregunta —¿Me dirás por qué no has podido desayunar?

—Me quede dormido.

—Dormido eh… Que extraño en ti. Eres una persona con mucha energía. Y además… desviaste la mirada —. Tengo el emparedado en la mano, los ojos fijos en Kusanagi-san, ¿en qué momento me ha conocido tan bien? Los años de amistad me han delatado o… ¿es acaso que…? —No eres bueno mintiendo.

Oh, es eso. Nunca tuve nada que ocultar. Y ahora parezco un mar de secretos. 

Una mano aparece en mi plato cuando me dispongo a dar la mordida, reconocería la forma y las pulseras en cualquier lado. Cuando levanto el rostro para reclamar notó su cercanía, el calor que siempre emana ahora es mucho más palpable al tenerlo en mi espalda. Retengo cualquier queja, su perfil, su aroma… y de nuevo están ahí, las imágenes creando una película: la escena de Mikoto tan dulcemente vulnerable a mis manos, a mi boca, la suplicante mirada. Mi imaginación es peligrosa. Al fin puedo suspirar profundo, pesado y una pregunta ronda en mi cabeza _¿Te verás cómo en mis sueños?_ Al verlo comerse con un cubierto mis preciados alimentos hago una mueca de "disgusto", distrayéndome en el proceso.

—King… Eso era mi desayuno, pide el tuyo.

—No es necesario.

¿Qué significa eso? Hombre de pocas palabras, alguien debe decirte que tres forman una oración, pero confunden al receptor.

Deja las cosas como estaban. Comienzo a comer. Siento la mirada de Kusanagi-san, no es acusadora, más bien sorprendida. No me atrevo a encararlo. _No lo digas. No hables, por favor_. Mi tensión desaparece cuando me acerca un vaso de jugo de naranja, me sonríe y parece que nos podemos entender sin emitir sonido. Una conversación banal comienza, es fácil hablar con él, siempre lo sentí de esa manera, aunque en ocasiones me vea como un niño, me gusta pensar existe un respeto que nos hace iguales. Puedo reír de algún chiste que no capta hasta tarde… Mikoto siempre está cerca. Más tarde se nos unirá. Y yo olvidaré el peso casi insoportable de mis sentimientos, al hacerlo reír, mientras lo tengo cerca y parezco un buen amigo, porque ese es mi papel en ese lugar, a su lado. Lo interpreto bien, es tan natural como mis deseos de besarlo al hacer una mala cara ante algún comentario.

Oh no.

Los días transcurren en normalidad, porque ahora he dudado, si vale la pena, si él podrá estar bien. Me conozco lo suficiente para saber que podré seguir adelante, incluso si Mikoto no siente lo mismo, pero ¿y él? Muchas cosas lo atormentan ya. Debería ser suficiente tenerlo cerca, ser el amigo sacándolo de la rutina, pero mi capricho, terquedad me gritan que una oportunidad se escapa, debo tomarla. Suspiro pensando en ello cuando Misaki-kun se acerca.

—¿Hiciste una travesura? —. Su rostro se pone serio.

—¡Totsuka-san! —. Doy un pequeño salto ante el grito —Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué exactamente?

—El mono se ha comportado insoportable —. Siento como una sonrisa brota de manera natural —. No es divertido. Ha estado mandando mensajes extraños, también vídeos que no entiendo. Lo invite al bar. Le voy a enseñar a no burlarse de mí.

—Un chico decidido.

No me atrevo a decirle, que todo lo que Fushimi-kun le manda es para llamar su atención, lo entiendo tan bien. Escucho atento a Misaki, sobre hacer que su uniforme tenga olor a flor una semana. Una locura que distraiga mi mente y aplaque la angustia, ayudará. Y además tendré que defenderlo de Kusanagi-san por el piso, nos dará un regaño a los dos, incluirá al azul, pero lo valdrá. Los mejores amigos, inseparables, ser como antaño. Los mismos niños que tanto quiero.

Listos para la broma nos escondemos en la cocina, un pequeño globo caerá sobre Fushimi, me quedo atento mirando la entrada. Entonces consulto la hora. Oh no. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la puerta se abre, se escucha el estallido y el celular de Misaki recibe un mensaje con una disculpa. Cuando está a punto de salir, lo tomo del hombro y le indico silencio con el dedo índice sobre mis labios, señalo la puerta de atrás, guiño el ojo y avanzo.

—King~ hueles muy bien.

Me mira sin entender, pero tengo que poner mi mano sobre mi boca para no soltar una carcajada ante dicha escena: Mikoto está empapado, su cigarrillo mojado con perfume en la boca, el aroma es bastante potente por la cantidad. Está sacudiendo sus mangas, enojado, claramente y culpándome con la mirada. El ceño fruncido. Casi puedo escucharlo gruñir; tomo una servilleta aun riendo para acercarme a limpiar su rostro, su cuello y secar un poco su cabello.

Dejo de reír. Puedo oler el tabaco por debajo de la fragancia, nuestras miradas se cruzan, se acerca.

—Tu idea —susurra. No fue una pregunta. Mi cabeza ha dejado de funcionar, es hasta que pasa un largo silencio que proceso sus palabras. Y vuelvo a reír.

—Me haré responsable. Vamos, te lavaré el cabello.

Necesito todo mi autocontrol para volver a sonreír. Lo tomo la mano y subimos las escaleras en silencio. Nunca agradecí como ahora que fuera tan callado. Y nunca deteste tanto sus impulsos, me dio una ligera impresión de que se inclinaba a buscar algo más que susurrarme una culpa. En ese momento pude decirle una simple frase, ver su reacción, aprovechar para tener al menos un vago recuerdo del sabor de su boca; pero no, aún no.

Se desnuda mientras preparo el agua, la tina tiene la temperatura perfecta. Cuando ingresa, sin prenda alguna lo observo, con mucho cuidado y más del tiempo permitido pues me sostiene la mirada. Estoy dentro hace ya un rato, las piernas en el agua; solo era una broma, pero su seriedad me deja sin armas para salir corriendo, sin mencionar que ha sido rápido al ingresar el agua, prende el cigarrillo que traía en la mano. Recarga su cabeza en mi regazo.

—Ya lo verás, King. Olerás a shampoo y no a… cerezo.

—hhmm…

Silencio, mientras mis manos lavan con cuidado. Enjuago, siento como se relaja cada vez más. Hay demasiada historia para recordar, muchas cosas en las que podríamos hundirnos en este momento, pero ninguno rompe este agradable ambiente, no puedo evitar ver de vez en cuando su pecho, muevo la cabeza para alejar ese sueño. Antes de alguna tragedia, me atrevo a ser quien inicie:

—Si fumas no podré saber si ya no hueles a perfume.

—hhmm… Fumaré más para que no se huela en mí.

—King~ tenemos una niña, estás limitado.

—Tsk —libera el aire. En algunas caladas más habrá terminado. Y nos quedaremos en esa posición hasta que lo haga, para poder oler su cabeza. Rio muy bajo —. No fue gracioso.

—Es porque no viste tu cara. Y tampoco te hueles.

Sentí como se levantaba de mis piernas, sus ojos de sol invernal se quedaron fijos. Toma otra calada y después deja salir el humo por la nariz. Consumió el resto del cigarrillo en la mano con su fuego de rey. No entendí por qué, pero esos ojos tenían algo diferente, sonreí ocultando el nerviosismo cuando se acercó y… sacudió la cabeza mojando mi camisa.

—¡King! —le grite como un niño haciendo berrinche. Sonrió. Y todo se detuvo.

—Ahora sí.

Me quedé ahí, con los pies en el agua, viéndolo irse. Desvíe la mirada de su cuerpo, sentía las mejillas rojas, o quizá era mi imaginación. Probablemente el agua estaba demasiado caliente. Pero esa sonrisa, he visto tantas en él, pero nunca una así, ninguna que sea capaz de hacer que todo alrededor desaparezca.

Los largos minutos que sentí horas permanecí en la misma posición. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios, estaba totalmente decidido; sólo necesitaba armar un discurso para que él fuera sincero, palabras bonitas para adornarle que aunque me rompiera el corazón con mi pequeño capricho de no ser correspondido las cosas seguirían igual. Metí la mano en el agua jalando la cadena y dejando el agua correr con los ojos fijos en un pequeño remolino que se iba directo al drenaje. Simplemente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, no todas las personas tienen la dicha que su amigo sea también su príncipe encantado; aunque fuera mucho más complicado decirlo que dejar ir los sentimientos por la cañería, no se comparaba dejar desbordarse todo dentro haciendo un desastre.

Tengo que vestirme. Gracias a esos pequeños rayos de lucidez mis pantalones se han salvado, así que sólo me queda buscar una camisa. —Imagino que no le importa a mi "rey", que use una de sus camisas —. Levanta la vista, le sonrió antes de darme la vuelta.

Un instante, sólo eso. Puedo sentir como el tiempo que parece siempre tan apresurado aminora la marcha para dejar que su cálida mano se pasee por mi espalda. Es tan fugaz que apenas puedo procesar cuando sus labios están contra mi piel, entonces recuerdo, todo tan claramente como si no hubieran pasado los años desde que soy parte de su clan y tengo esa marca. Un pequeño estremecimiento me recorre, por lo imprevisto. Apenas se separa me doy la vuelta para encararlo, pero sus ojos, los que nunca he temido mirar de frente ahora mandan una señal errada a mi cerebro sobre ilusiones mal cimentadas. Y debo parar.

Desvió la mirada a algún punto detrás de él.

Sonrió; simplemente porque es más sencillo que preguntar. El silencio se instala en la habitación dejando que las tenues señales de vida sean claras de escuchar; no me atrevo a verlo al menos hasta que tengo completo control de mí. El tiempo de ser un niño imprudente ha quedado atrás; me siento a su lado con la vista al frente. Saca otro cigarrillo para encenderlo, dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Deja que el humo suba, ha dado apenas dos o tres caladas. ¿Qué ese sonido que retumba en mis oídos? El golpeteo constante. Es el ambiente perfecto y calmado; deseo con fuerza que el tiempo se detenga, varado en este momento con Mikoto.

La mañana llega y lo sé, simplemente abro los ojos antes de que suene la alarma y lo entiendo todo: Debo decirle. Practicarlo frente al espejo, escribirlo, como una canción que necesita afinarse, así, de esa forma quiero llegar a su corazón: en forma de suaves acordes.

Invadir el lugar donde el león toma la siesta es la mejor manera de interceptarlo sin perder el valor cuando lo encaro, apenas llega frente a mí, con la ceja alzada. Pregunta qué hace en silencio con gestos que entiendo, pero siempre prefiriendo ignorar para obligarlo a hablar. Le sonrió, se rasca la nuca y prefiere dejarme ser en un suspiro, clara señal de que me dejará hacer lo que quiera. Y esto es lo que quiero.

—Mikoto —. Se detiene, su expresión, como si no me creyera capaz de ser así, quizá porque nunca uso su nombre en un tono tan serio —. Quiero decirte algo — ¿Me está temblando la voz? Puedo sentir las rodillas sin fuerza cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran —. La broma era para alguien más. Lamento que cayeras en ella; pero vamos, fue divertido—. No es lo que quiero decirle, pero necesito tiempo para recordar las palabras que ensaye en mi cabeza, casuales, una expresión de que todo estaría bien—. Además, te di un buen baño y quedaste como nuevo, así que no te puedes quejar— ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? Lo conozco, sé que nada cambiará, entonces ¿qué tiene de malo solo decir "Te amo”? —. Eso no era lo que quería decirte, bueno sí, pero no; era algo más… He tenido extraños sueños, ¿sabes? Ahora entiendo tu sentimiento ante las pesadillas, son asfixiantes. Pero tampoco es el punto aquí, es… —. Ladea la cabeza, quiero poder expresarme, ni siquiera he dicho la mitad. Nada —. Lo importante aquí son los sentimientos, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos… quiero que sepas sobre esta persona. Me gusta alguien y nada cambiara, no quiero que cambie a pesar de lo que… —. Me detengo al notar su expresión; porque parece como si le hubiera dicho una grosería, el insulto más bajo; deje de espirar. Parecía como si deseará que no pudiera terminar, ¿lo presentía? ¿sabía lo que sentía? No había notado el ramillete de flores en su otra mano hasta que lo levanto para ponerlo sobre mi boca. Cerré los ojos, tuve el presentimiento que mis palabras se transformaron en cada pétalo, tallo y color. Nunca llegarían a su destino, probablemente Anna se decepcionaría, o cualquier dama a las que iban dirigidas.

—Puedes quedártelas.

Se quedarían conmigo como un tesoro.

Lo vi alejarse con la espalda más tensa de lo normal. Las flores hicieron una suave caída de mis labios hasta las manos, sentí que todo había sido un gran error, como si fuera la primera vez que no podía expresarme correctamente porque simplemente tenía miedo. Yo nunca había tenido miedo hasta que descubrí mis sentimientos por él; Mikoto por otro lado parecía no verse afectado. Las acciones en su habitación eran probablemente solo confusas para mí. Todo él estaba hecho de un instinto feroz de acciones; se dejaba guiar por sus deseos. La fragancia de las flores era suave, dulce y agradable, hasta juraría que terapéutica.

Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Quiero dejar de sentirme muerto. Las flores ya se han marchitado, he dejado que uno a uno los pétalos caigan, pese que he cambiado el agua no he logrado salvarlas. No soporto despertar con un vacío en el pecho sin poder respirar; ¿cuántos días debo tratar de volver a la normalidad? Dejo caer la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, mis ojos se quedan en los tallos, todo tiene un tiempo de belleza, siempre sentí la necesidad de aprovecharlo. Suspiro profundo, me dejo llevar por los recuerdos de Mikoto sobre mi regazo para dormir, una orden implícita, una acción inconsciente de mi mano sobre su cabello.

Sólo tendré una sola vida a su lado. El saber nunca ha dañado a nadie.

Suficiente de pensar.

Mikoto siempre será mi amigo, pase lo que pase. Él es mi Rey.

El sol apenas comienza a despertar a la ciudad y yo ya estoy corriendo hasta el bar, sonrió, me siento renovado, inyectado con todo lo que significa vivir. No espero. No hay más tiempo. Solo tengo el presente. Apenas abro la puerta él está ahí; lento, paso a paso lo abrazo con suavidad, sonrió mientras lo balanceo despacio.

_Mikoto, necesito que sepas; no importa que no lo entiendas. Yo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, más allá de la amistad. Quiero saber si tendremos una oportunidad, si intentarlo no está mal. Quiero estar contigo, en esta vida._

Él sonríe, Mikoto eleva su mano hasta mi mejilla; no puedo escuchar su voz, sus labios se mueven, pero no hay nada. Todo a mi alrededor comienza a volverse obscuro, cambiante, reconstruyendo el ambiente. ¿Cuál era la realidad? Me acercó para verme a mí mismo con las manos sobre el pecho, el sueño donde mi cuerpo yace sin vida en la cama, pálido y frío.

Apoyó mi mano en su hombro. Mis labios van hasta la comisura de su boca, susurró:

**_Lo lamento, Mikoto. Tarde demasiado, no será en esta vida, pero volveré a verte. Por favor, no me olvides nunca._ **

La inesperada muerte arrebato su sonrisa, la música dejo de sonar en el bar y el corazón se rompió, el rey perdió a su alma gemela.


End file.
